yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Unbreakable Heart
"Unbreakable Heart" ( れないハート, Orenai Hāto) is the fourth Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, performed by Hideaki Takatori. It debuted on October 7th, 2012, and aired during episodes 74 to 98. It was replaced in episode 99 by "Dual-ism of Mirrors". Changes * Episode 75 - Girag and "CXyz Mechquipped Djinn Angeneral" are no longer obscured. * Episode 77 - "Coach King Giantrainer" and "CXyz Coach Lord Ultimatrainer" are no longer obscured. * Episode 79 - "CXyz Simon the Great Moral Leader" and "CXyz Comics Hero Legend Arthur" are also shown alongside the other "CXyz". * Episode 80 - Rio Kastle is featured more in the opening, and her face is no longer obscured. * Episode 81 - Alito is no longer obscured. * Episode 83 - Mizar and "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" are no longer obscured. * Episode 87 - "Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" is no longer obscured. * Episode 88 - "Number 106: Giant Hand" and "Number C106: Giant Red Hand" are no longer obscured. * Episode 91 - Many scenes are replaced with ones of Shark and Rio from episode 78, episode 79 and the previous openings, Soul Drive and BRAVING!. Unlike previous changes, this is exclusive to this episode and returns to the previous variant in the next episode. Recording Credits * Performed by: Hideaki Takatori (高取ヒデアキ) * Lyrics by: Hideaki Takatori (高取ヒデアキ) * Composed by: Hideaki Takatori (高取ヒデアキ) * Arranged by: Hiromasa Kagoshima (籠島裕昌) * Record Label: Marvelous AQL (マーベラスAQL） Video TV Version Lyrics (TV size) Kanji= いまはじまるのさ ずっと胸に描き続けてたＳｔｏｒｙ この想い　タ・ギ・レ！ 戦う準備はできている 震える胸耳を済まして ずっとそのときを待っている 負けることもあったけど そのたびにまた立ち上がれた また強くなれた 信じればいいさ 今までよりも゛いま゛を 限界なんてもん ゆうに越えろ いまはじまるのさ ずっと胸に描き続けてたＳｔｏｒｙ この想い　タ・ギ・レ！ この手にある 切り札を強く握りしめて 折れないハートで　夢に向かうんだ！ |-| Kana= いまはじまるのさ ずっとむねにえがつづけてたストーリー このおもい　タ・ギ・レ！ たたかうじゅんびはできている ふるえるむねみみをすまして ずっとそのときをまっている まけることもあったけど そのたびにまたたちあがれた またつよくなれた しんじればいいさ いまでよりも゛いま゛を げんかいなんてもん ゆうにこえろ いまはじまるのさ ずっとむねにえがつづけてたストーリー このおもい　タ・ギ・レ！ このてにある きりふだつよくにぎりしめて おれないハートで　ゆめにむかうんだ |-| Romaji= Ima hajimaru no sa Zutto mune ni egaki tsudzuketeta sutōrī Kono omoi TA-GI-RE! Tatakau junbi wa dekiteiru Furueru mune mimi wo sumashite Zutto sono toki o matteiru Makeru koto mo atta kedo Sono tabi ni mata tachiagareta Mata tsuyokunareta Shinjireba ii sa Ima made yori mo "ima" o Genkai nantemon Yū ni koero Ima hajimaru no sa Zutto mune ni egaki tsudzuketeta sutōrī Kono omoi TA-GI-RE! Kono te ni aru Kirifuda o tsuyoku nigirishimete Orenai hāto de yume ni mukaunda! |-| Translated= It's beginning now The story I've been always picturing in my heart As these feelings BOIL UP inside me! All preparations for battle are ready The whispers of my heart tremble inside my chest I've always been waiting for that moment And although I may lose I'll then stand up again As I keep stronger Let's believe it More than ever before, the "now" is just another limit Which I will cross through It's beginning now The story I've been always picturing in my heart As these feelings BOIL UP inside me! I've got in my hands A powerful trump card My unbreakable heart - which with I'll chase my dream! Lyrics (Full version) Kanji= いまはじまるのさ ずっと胸に描き続けてたStory この想い タ・ギ・レ！ 闘う準備はできている 震える胸耳を澄まして ずっとそのときを待っている 負けることもあったけど そのたびにまた立ち上がれた また強くなれた 信じればいいさ 今までよりも“いま”を 限界なんてもん ゆうに越えろ いまはじまるのさ ずっと胸に描き続けてたStory この想いタ・ギ・レ！ この手にある 切り札を強く握りしめて 折れないハートで　夢に向かうんだ！ 何度もぶち当たる壁 こぼれる涙頬を伝い でも醒めない夢がある どん底も見たけれど そんなときまだ笑えたから おまえがいたから そばにいろよ “いま”もそしてこれからも 微笑んでくれ　勝利の女神 いま闘うのさ 当たっても砕けたりやしないSpirit このチカラタ・ギ・レ！ この先どんな 辛く厳しい試練が待って いようと挫けない　涙ぬぐうんだ！ もうとまらないさ なにもかもすべて塗り替えてくStart この命燃やせ！ いまはじまるのさ ずっと胸に描き続けてたStory この想いタ・ギ・レ！ この手にある 切り札を強く握りしめて 折れないハートで　夢に向かうんだ！ |-| Romaji= Ima hajimaru no sa Zutto mune ni egaki tsudzuketeta sutōrī Kono omoi TA-GI-RE! Tatakau junbi wa dekiteiru Furueru mune mimi wo sumashite Zutto sono toki o matteiru Makeru koto mo atta kedo Sono tabi ni mata tachiagareta Mata tsuyokunareta Shinjireba ii sa Ima made yori mo "ima" o Genkai nantemon Yū ni koero Ima hajimaru no sa Zutto mune ni egaki tsudzuketeta sutōrī Kono omoi TA-GI-RE! Kono te ni aru Kirifuda o tsuyoku nigirishimete Orenai hāto de yume ni mukaunda! Nando mo buchi ataru kabe Koboreru namida hoho o tsutai Demo samenai yume ga aru Donzoko mo mita keredo Sonna toki mada waraetakara Omae ga ita kara Soba ni iro yo “Ima” mo soshite korekara mo Hohoende kure shōri no megami Ima tatakau no sa Atatte mo kudake tariyashinai supiritto Kono CHIKARA TA-GI-RE! Kono saki donna Tsuraku kibishī shiren ga matte Iyou to kujikenai namida nugūnda! Mō tomaranai sa Nanimokamo subete nurikaeteku sutāto Kono inochi moyase! Ima hajimaru no sa Zutto mune ni egaki tsudzuketeta sutōrī Kono omoi TA-GI-RE! Kono te ni aru Kirifuda o tsuyoku nigirishimete Orenai hāto de yume ni mukaunda! |-| Translated= It's beginning now The story I've been always picturing in my heart As these feelings BOIL UP inside me! All preparations for battle are ready The whispers of my heart tremble inside my chest I've always been waiting for that moment And although I may lose I'll then stand up again As I keep stronger Let's believe it More than ever before, the "now" is just another limit Which I will cross through It's beginning now The story I've been always picturing in my heart As these feelings BOIL UP inside me! I've got in my hands A powerful trump card My unbreakable heart - which with I'll chase my dream! I keep hitting the wall over and over Tears even fall down over my cheeks But I can't wake up from this dream And I've even reached the very bottom But I still could laugh then Because you were there Keep on my side And so, "now" and even after now The Goddess of victory will smile upon me Let's fight now Even if I'm hit, my SPIRIT will stand firm As this POWER BOILS UP inside me! And then No matter what difficult and painful trials await me I won't be crushed, and I'll wipe away my tears! I won't stop anymore I'll START repainting anything and everything As my life burns up! It's beginning now The story I've been always picturing in my heart As these feelings BOIL UP inside me! I've got in my hands A powerful trump card My unbreakable heart - which with I'll chase my dream! Character appearances * Astral * Yuma Tsukumo * Reginald Kastle * Kite Tenjo * Hart Tenjo * Ray Shadows * Orbital 7 * Rio Kastle * Tori Meadows * Bronk Stone * Caswell Francis * Flip Turner * Cathy Katherine * Anna Kaboom * Haru Tsukumo * Kari Tsukumo * Mr. Kay * Girag * Mizar * Alito * Dumon * Spencer * Kaze * Roku * Lillybot * Jen * Summer Duel Monsters Card appearances * Big Jaws * Black Ray Lancer * Deep Sweeper * Gagaga Clerk * Gagaga Girl * Gagaga Magician * Ganbara Knight * Gogogo Golem * Hammer Shark * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis * Number 9: Dyson Sphere * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Number 83: Galaxy Queen * Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon * Number 96: Dark Mist * Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss * Number C39: Utopia Ray * Photon Leo * Photon Thrasher Monster appearances * Achacha Archer * Achacha Chanbara * Acorno * Baby Tiragon * Bull Blader * Coach King Giantrainer * CXyz Coach Lord Ultimatrainer * CXyz Comics Hero Legend Arthur * CXyz Mechquipped Djinn Angeneral * CXyz Simon the Great Moral Leade * Dododo Warrior * Flelf * Gagaga Caesar * Gagaga Clerk * Gagaga Gardna * Gagaga Magician * Ganbara Knight * Goblindbergh * Gogogo Gigas * Joe the Pixie * Kurivolt * Melomelody the Brass Djinn * Mimimic * Mogmole * Muzurhythm the String Djinn * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 7: Lucky Straight * Number 10: Illumiknight * Number 11: Big Eye * Number 16: Shock Master * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Number 19: Freezadon * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant * Number 25: Force Focus * Number 34: Terror-Byte * Number 39: Utopia * Number 61: Volcasaurus * Number 69: Heraldry Crest * Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo * Number 106: Giant Hand * Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon * Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss * Number C39: Utopia Ray * Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus * Number C106: Giant Red Hand * Pinecono * Stinging Swordsman * Tasuke Knight * Temtempo the Percussion Djinn * ZW - Leo Arms CD The CD containing "Unbreakable Heart" and named after it was released November 28, 2012. It contains the following tracks: * 1. Unbreakable Heart (折れないハート, Orenai Hāto) * 2. Inside the Storm (嵐のなかで, Arashi no Naka de) * 3. Unbreakable Heart Original Karaoke (折れないハート (オリジナル・カラオケ), Orenai Hāto Orijinaru Karaoke) * 4. Inside the Storm Original Karaoke (嵐のなかで (オリジナル・カラオケ), Arashi no Naka de Orijinaru Karaoke) Trivia * "Coach King Giantrainer" is grouped along with other monsters behind each group, the Barians and the "CXyz", despite not belonging to them. Category:Songs Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL songs